


Under the Solstice Starlight

by Airi (MultisFabulis)



Series: Corona's Shadow [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Romance, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultisFabulis/pseuds/Airi
Summary: The cover of night helps hide things we wish to keep secret. It is only through the moon's light those secrets are revealed.The solstice brings change in more ways than one. What many people believe is the end of something could rather be the beginning of a new chapter. All they'd need to do is take a leap of faith.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Corona's Shadow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Under the Solstice Starlight

Tonight was the night. It was both the night of the winter solstice and of the Solstice Ball, an event in which the people of Aurora Zenith celebrated winter’s arrival. A slight chill hung in the air, the moon’s lustrous light radiating down upon the town. The sky held not a single cloud, letting the stars have their turn to shine. Winter was starting off cold yet beautifully.

Ferreth looked at the dance hall in all its glory. It was amazing to see its transformation from old dilapidation to grand majesty. It had been built in a clearing not far from town long ago and it served as Aurora Zenith’s only landmark. Soft candlelight could be seen from its many tall windows, a faint orange glow cast on the grass. People in all sorts of formal dress were gathered around the small courtyard, waiting for the ball to officially begin. 

He let out a breath and pulled on the lapels of his jacket to straighten it. He felt a mix of nervousness and excitement for tonight. This was the first formal event he’d be attending and he couldn’t help but worry over how it’d go. Was he dressed appropriately for the occasion? Would he end up humiliating himself in front of the other partygoers? That wasn’t even taking into consideration the biggest concern of them all. How would he handle himself around Ven? 

The last few weeks hadn’t been fun. He couldn’t try avoiding her, it’d rouse suspicion, but keeping himself in check around her was hard. It wasn’t so much his actions he was worried about as it was his words. A slip of the tongue could give his feelings away or be misconstrued as something else entirely and if that happened, it’d be over. It was bothersome to do but it was necessary. He just needed some more time to figure out a way he could be around her without stifling himself. For now, the best friend who holds only platonic feelings role was still his to play. 

He stepped through the ivory double doors. The aroma of many different perfumes greeted him as he stood in a red room. To the front left was a set of red curtains that hung over the entrance of what he believed to be the ballroom and to the right was a mirror installed to the wall. A small counter sat in the middle with a young woman slouched over it before quickly standing up after seeing him. This must be the coat check room, he thought. 

After a brief exchange with her, he shoved the ticket he received into his pocket as she vanished into the room beyond with his jacket. He glanced over at the mirror, his reflection staring back at him. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to check and see if anything was out of place before he went in. 

Nope, everything seemed to be perfect. There weren’t any stray hairs sticking out of his head or dirtying his outfit. His clothes were neat, crisp, and fitted just for him, which had to be a pain in the ass for the tailor. He looked good, better than he thought he would’ve, though it helped he was naturally handsome. 

It didn’t help the slight discomfort he felt wearing this. The stark white dress shirt was already a little too snug for his liking but the vest just made it worse. At least it was a nice shade of brown that went well with the shirt. The pants weren’t too bad; they were pretty similar to the ones he usually wore so it wasn’t that big a deal. Dress shoes, however, he would never ever get used to. The gloves were a last minute decision since he figured his bandages would stand out and not look good at all. It was weird not being able to feel anything with his fingertips. 

Now there was only one thing left to do. This was going to be incredibly lame and embarrassing but he needed to psyche himself up. Tonight was too important for him to fuck up so this had to be flawless. 

Looking around to see if anyone was watching, he began whispering to the mirror, “All right, Ferreth, you’ve got this. Ven may be in the next room but don’t lose your cool. Just talk to her like you’ve always have. All you’ve gotta do is just get through tonight without any fuck-ups. Whatever you do, do **not** let her know you love her.” 

He took a deep breath, letting his words sink in. His pep talk managed to calm some of his nerves and that’d have to be enough. He stepped away from the mirror, slicked his hair back, and strode into the ballroom. There was no way he could be at all prepared for what awaited him. 

It was absolutely, positively gorgeous. Alabaster pillars surrounded the white room and reached the tiered ceiling. Layers upon layers of plaster encircled a small glass dome, which revealed just a glimpse of the starry night sky above. Four metal rods attached to the walls held a huge crystal chandelier that hung in the middle of the room, illuminating it in a soft glow. There were a few sets of double doors laying beneath archways, leading out to small verandas for people to presumably get fresh air or take breaks in-between dancing. There was even a small band off to the side, playing music from several different instruments into a whimsical melody. This wasn’t how he always imagined ballrooms to be like but it still rendered him speechless. 

Now it was time to find Ven. It couldn’t be too hard; she stood out in a crowd wherever she was and he was easily the tallest person in the room. As he searched, he couldn’t help marveling at how nice everyone looked. They were all dressed in their very best and ready to have a night of fun. It took him some time but he spotted a flash of white and purple and headed towards it. 

A breath got caught in his throat as he laid his eyes on her. Some of her hair was pulled back in a bun, held with a band of bellflowers, while the rest cascaded down her back in small curls. She wore a floor-length lavender dress with splashes of pink rose and white lace, leaving her arms and some of her chest exposed. Her hands were folded in front and he could see the amethyst ring she always wore around her neck on her ring finger. Was she even wearing makeup, he wondered as he stepped closer. He saw just a hint of blush on her cheeks, violet blue coloring around her eyes, and a pink sheen on her lips. She looked stunning, like he told her, but this was on a whole other level. She was incredibly and utterly beautiful. 

He noticed Iris next to her, chattering away like she usually did. She must’ve been Ven’s escort because there was no way she came here alone. Iris tossed a glance in his direction and waved him over with a big smile on her face. He started making his way over to them, hoping they didn’t catch him looking love-struck. Just keep it together, Ferreth, he told himself. 

Upon reaching them, Iris exclaimed happily, “Wow, Ferreth, you can clean up real nice when you want to!” 

“Thanks, I, uh, I’m surprised I look better than I thought I would,” he replied, letting out a chuckle. 

“I think you look very handsome, Ferret,” Ven said, her eyes locking with his. 

Jabbing an elbow into his side, Iris asked in an eager tone, “Well, what do you think, Ferreth? Is she a beauty or what?” 

“Iris…” A pink blush colored her cheeks at the question. 

“Oh, she definitely is. I knew she’d look good but this is better than what I expected.” 

Her blush deepened as she bowed her head to hide it. He wasn’t too far from the truth when he said that. The whole truth was that she was the most beautiful person in the room but that might’ve gone too far if he said it aloud. How no one was staring at her or begging to talk to her was anyone’s best guess. Still, it just meant he could appreciate her that much more. 

“Oh, guess I’ll be taking my leave now.” Iris began walking towards a group of people on the other side of the ballroom. “Got people to talk to and all that. Have fun, you two!” 

“Well, we have a little bit of time before the ball starts so--” he scanned the room before finding a large table with an abundance of glasses-- “let’s have some drinks.” 

“I’ve never drank before so this might be fun,” she said with a small yet excited smile on her face. 

Leaving her be where she was, he set off towards the table. On it were an assortment of drinks but he was only interested in the champagne and wine. They didn’t have much alcohol in them so either one would be good for Ven. He picked up two glasses filled with the deepest red wine and came back. 

Gingerly taking the glass he held out to her, she quietly said, “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” He leaned back against the wall, swirling the wine around in his glass before sniffing it. “That is some damn good wine.” 

“You can tell how good it is by smelling it?” she asked, her head tilted in confusion. 

“Yeah, it’s a trick wine lovers came up with to ‘taste’ it before drinking it to see if it was bad or not. Try smelling it.” 

She held the rim up to her nose and, after some hesitance, sniffed. Her face scrunched up in disgust before sneezing as he laughed softly. A pointed look from her was enough for him to clear his throat to stop. He couldn’t deny how adorable the display was, though. 

“It wasn’t funny,” she said with a pout. 

“I know, it was just really cute to watch,” he replied. “So, what did it smell like?” 

“Hmm…” She sniffed it again. “There’s definitely grapes…cherries, too? That’s all I can recognize.” 

“If I’m remembering right, if wine smells fruity, berry, or something else good, then it’s good.” 

“Really? Will it taste the same, too, then?” 

“Only one way to find out.” 

He kept an eye on her as they both took a sip. It wasn’t the strongest drink he’s had before but it definitely carried some punch to it. She, however, let out a few coughs after drinking hers, her face contorted in a grimace. That told him all he needed to know and he held out a handkerchief. 

“Too strong?” 

Nodding, she took the handkerchief and said hoarsely, “That and it was really bitter. I don’t know if I like it.” 

“You want me to take it back?” He reached for the glass. 

“No, it’s fine--” she wiped her mouth on the handkerchief before continuing-- “I’ll just finish this and have a sweeter drink later.” 

“All right… Anyway, you may want to be careful with your drink. Wine’s a bitch to get out of clothes and I doubt you want your dress to get ruined.” 

“That’s if I decide to wear it again for next year. Ferret, do I really look good in this or were you just being nice to me?” 

“I meant what I said, Ven, you look gorgeous. I am a little curious about the makeup, though.” 

“Oh, right.” She giggled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I asked Iris to put some on me for tonight.” 

“Never figured you were one for makeup.” 

“Well, this is my first time having any on but I’ve always wanted to try wearing it after seeing it on people in Brinegarde.” 

Taking another sip, he let her continue, “I liked how colorful and pretty it looked but I was never able to try any until I moved here. It feels weird having stuff on my face but I can take having this on for a few hours tonight.” 

“Well, I think Iris did a good job.” 

“She did and I appreciate her help.” She sipped more of her wine. “I meant what I said, too. It’s nice seeing your face without your bangs covering it.” 

“Ah, well, I wasn’t sure what I could do with my hair since it’s in a weird place where it’s too short but too long to do anything meaningful so I just went ‘fuck it’ and slicked it back. I can always brush it back to where it was so it’s not a big deal.” 

“You even took your braid out, too.” 

“I don’t think the braid would’ve worked with this style. I’ll be putting it back in tomorrow so…” 

“Are you sure? You won’t need any help?” 

“I’ve known how to braid my own hair for years, Ven. I’ll be fine.” 

“Did you learn how to do it on your own or…?” 

A vague memory surfaced from the recesses of his mind. He was sitting in his mother’s lap kicking his feet as he impatiently waited for her to be done. She held a hand mirror up for him to see the lock of hair she had braided resting against his cheek. She told him how it’d be harder for him to braid his own hair but she’d teach him how to do it if he wanted to learn and he was ecstatic. He was a quick learner and he remembered how proud she was of him back then. He smiled fondly as he drank half of his wine in one big gulp. 

“My mother taught me,” he replied. “I wanted to know how to do it and she taught me when I was super young.” 

“Did you ever have to braid hers?” she asked, a sweet smile on her face. 

“Yeah, when she started really getting sick, she was tired all the time so I’d go in and braid her hair everyday.” He stared down at the wine in his glass. “She’d joke about how I was getting lots of practice in and all that so yeah…” 

With a crestfallen expression, she said with heavy guilt in her voice, “I’m sorry if I brought up any sad memories, Ferret.” 

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine.” He finished his drink and forced a smile on. “Tonight’s supposed to be happy so let’s get happy, huh?” 

“You’re right.” She gave an affirmative nod and clinked her glass against his. 

It was at that point he could hear a loud clinking sound behind him. He turned around as the room fell into silence and he saw Eric standing atop a raised platform with glass in hand. He wore a navy blue dress jacket with gold buttons and epaulettes, white pants, black knee-length boots, and his hair was pulled back into a braid with a royal blue ribbon tying it together. Damn, he looked good. He was pretty cute normally but seeing him now, he was attractive to say the least. 

“Good evening, everyone. I am your host, Eric Travere, and I hereby welcome you all to the Solstice Ball,” he announced, his voice loud and clear. “Admittedly, this is my first time hosting such an event so I may slip up here and there. Even so, I hope you all enjoy this wondrous occasion as we celebrate the coming of winter.” 

Drinking from his glass, he continued on, “The first dance will be starting shortly. Take care of whatever drinks or food you may have and proceed on to the dance floor if you plan on dancing. Otherwise, you may stand by and watch or talk amongst yourselves.” 

Guess now was the time for his cue. He felt extremely nervous over the fact he’d be dancing with Ven soon. Yeah, he told her to save the first dance for him and she agreed but that was before the heartbreaking realization of him loving her. He took a deep breath in to calm his nerves. He was probably freaking out over nothing and he’d just need to suck it up and see it through. Here goes nothing. 

Stepping around to her front, he gently grabbed her hand, bowed, and asked in a sophisticated voice, “May I have this dance, milady?” 

“Yes, you may,” she replied, giggling. 

“Excellent.” He kissed the back of her hand while peering up at her blushing face. “Let’s make our way, shall we?” 

They quickly set their empty glasses down on a nearby end table and walked onto the dance floor. There were other pairings alongside them, facing each other as they got into position. He observed how close each person was to each other, where their hands were, how the lead held the follow, and every other subtle thing he could see. He’d be okay, he practiced somewhat for this, it’d be fine. 

With butterflies in his stomach, he took hold of her hand. He placed the other just above her hip as she realized what he was doing and rested her free hand on his chest. It might be a little awkward because of the sheer difference in height but it was manageable. Her blush deepened into a brilliant scarlet and he was sure he had the same shade of red painted across his face. 

“Just follow my lead, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Slow, melodic music played as pairs began stepping to and fro in tune to it. He tried his best to follow what the leads were doing and he liked to believe he was getting it down bit by bit. She wasn’t having as great a time. He expected their dance to be stiff and rough around the edges but her distressed expression told him she was having a bad time. 

“What’s going on, Ven?” he asked, attempting to turn like the others were doing. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” she paused, squeezing her eyes shut as her breath starts to shake, “I feel like everyone’s looking at me and talking about me and I’m not doing all right.” 

Glancing around, he replied in an assuring tone, “No one’s looking, okay? It’s just me and you.” 

Her hand tightly grasped his in fear. The poor girl had been trying so hard to stay calm but he could tell her anxiety was getting the best of her. This wasn’t a surprise to him; she’s been scared of crowds for as long as he’s known her. She wasn’t having fun and he needed to fix that quick. 

“Okay, this might be a weird question but are you wearing heels?” he asked, leading her to a less crowded corner of the dance floor. 

“No, I didn’t know if I could wear them without falling so Iris gave me flats instead,” she replied, a shaky breath falling past her lips. 

“Here, I’ll stop so you can stand on my feet.” He checked to see if anyone was watching him before he stood still. 

“What, why?” 

“You wanna dance with me, right? This is so you won’t be worrying about people staring at you because you’re not doing it right. It’ll be okay.” 

She stepped onto his feet, resting her head on his chest as her fingers brushed the crest of his shoulder. He moved his hand over to the small of her back to hold and support her, making damn sure he stayed there and not anywhere lower. Then he went back to where they were before, dancing like nothing happened. 

He realized very soon after how big of a mistake this was. Her perfume wafted up to his nose, smelling vaguely like vanilla and flowers. Despite the deceiving strength she held, she felt so small and delicate in his arms. His heart raced and, with her pressed up against him, that was a problem. He could explain it away as a case of the jitters if she ever asked why but it might be too weak of an excuse for her to believe. He had to find a way to quell her anxiety before something happened. 

Then he had an idea. He started to sing in a hushed tone an old Dranachian song that was dredged up from his memory. He couldn’t remember what it was about or even the melody, he just knew it was a song his mother and many of the older women in Thesriden would sing sometimes. He hoped it was loud enough for her to hear among the music playing. He saw her ears prick up, meaning he got her attention. 

“What are you singing?” she asked, lifting her head up to look at him. 

“A song from back home,” he replied. “I figured it’d be useful to you.” 

Tilting her head in confusion, he continued on, “It’s to help you calm down when you’re dancing again. All you need to do is just focus on my voice. Focus on my voice while you’re dancing and you won’t even be thinking about the crowd, okay?” 

“...Okay.” 

It’d be a miracle if this worked out the way he wanted it to. The plan was for her to dance to the tune of his voice and have her concentrate on it to the point the people around them didn’t exist for her to worry about. This could prove to be a struggle but he was willing to try for her. 

She stepped off and attempted to dance again. It went a tad better than before but she still had her eyes shut tight and her hand clenched around his. He kept singing, hoping she’d listen and forget about everyone around her. Then, slowly but surely, he saw the tension drop from her face as she started to relax. 

The stiff turns and awkward movements from earlier turned into smooth spins and motions and he could confidently call this a dance. Her lips were curled into a smile with her eyes cast downward and a red blush colored her cheeks. It warmed his heart to see her happy and having fun without any fear clouding her mind. This sight alone made tonight worth it. 

The music came to a grand crescendo and he dipped her. Concern flashed across her face as her free hand gripped on to his vest. He knew what she was afraid of and he wouldn’t dare drop her. He brought her back up, giving her a smirk as the instruments played their last note. She smiled playfully and lightly hit him on the arm, which he found to be very cute. 

As they walked back to where they first met up, he jokingly said, “I see you had fun.” 

“I did and it’s thanks to you I was able to,” she replied. “I don’t know if I would’ve relaxed if you weren’t there, singing to me and all.” 

“Hey, it was the least I could do. Tonight’s only just beginning, after all, and it would’ve sucked if you had to end the night early.” 

“Well, I just need to remember to stay calm and not freak out.” 

He decided to get more drinks and told her to go on ahead without him. There were still plenty of glasses up for grabs when he arrived, having already made his choice. He only drank this on special occasions, which tonight more than qualified for. He picked up two glasses of champagne and brought them over to a patiently waiting Ven. She might enjoy this more than the wine; he hoped so, anyway. 

They each took a sip, cautiously in her case. He wasn’t a fan of sweet things but he’d welcome that over bitterness any day. Her face lit up in delight as she downed half her glass before stopping, savoring the taste. It would probably be best to tell her to take it easy so she’d still be sober by the end of the night. He doubted she’d want to spend tomorrow hungover. 

They spent the rest of the interim making small talk. From what he knew, Eric planned for there to be four dances in total and he wanted the breaks in-between to be 20-30 minutes long. Then he said he wanted the ball to last for half the night. “I know I suck when it comes to time but I’ll figure it out somehow,” he told him when he tried to calculate it in his head and almost got a headache for it. If that was still the plan, then the second dance would be starting shortly. 

As if on cue, the announcement for the second round was made. He decided to sit this one out since he wasn’t up for dancing again so soon after. This didn’t mean she had to stay with him, if the conflicted look on her face was anything to go by. Unlike him, she had a plethora of people to choose from to dance with. There had to be _some_ suitors or admirers who’d kill for an opportunity such as this. 

Noticing her indecisiveness, he said, “You don’t have to keep me company, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“Are you sure?” she asked concernedly. “I feel like it wouldn’t be fair for me to leave you all alone while I went off to go have fun.” 

“I’ll be fine. Besides--” he gestured at the crowd-- “I’m sure there’s plenty of people here who wanna dance with you.” 

“I doubt that. Who’d want to dance with me?” 

“I would.” A familiar voice came from behind him. “If you’d like me to, of course.” 

Turning around to face the newcomer, he asked in a surprised voice, “Eric! What are you doing here?” 

“Just as I said, I came here to ask Ven if she’d like to dance with me.” 

“W-would that be okay? W-what about Alek?” she asked, blushing. 

“I wouldn’t be asking you otherwise and he’s already had his turn. Now, will you do me the honor?” He held his hand out to her. 

“...O-okay.” She hesitantly placed her hand in his. Before she was taken away, she gave him a worried look. 

“Go on, I’ll be here when you get back,” he assured with a smile, tipping his glass to her. 

He watched the two of them head off to the dance floor. Music that carried a sense of nostalgia began to play and it reminded him of sunsets in summer. He couldn’t deny the irony he saw in that. The song faded away into the background as his mind wandered while seeing them dance. 

Eric and Ven shared a special relationship. He once heard her call him her savior and, even without knowing all the details, that told him just how much he mattered to her. It was so, so easy to see the love she had for him. It was a love that couldn’t be defined as platonic or romantic. It was just a love so pure and simple she had only for him. Eric may not ever know it but he has a piece of her heart he’ll never be privy to. 

He wasn’t jealous of Eric for that, either. If anything, he’s the person he trusts the most to hold all of her heart, not just a piece. He was a good man; he would never hurt Ven and he made her happy. If he wasn’t so madly in love with Alek and if she so desired, he’d be okay with them being together. 

“Mind if I drink and chat?” He looked over to his right and saw Alek, champagne glass in hand. 

“Not at all,” he replied, the other man leaning back on the wall not far from him. 

This was his first time seeing him tonight and _god_. He had on a black jacket buttoned up to about halfway, a white shirt paired with a gray, black accented vest and burgundy tie, black trousers, dress shoes, and white gloves similar to his own. His raven hair rested in waves on his shoulders, framing his face in a lovelier light than usual as his ruby earrings threatened to peek out every now and then. He only held feelings of friendship for him but he’d be damned if he didn’t notice how fine he was. 

“So, how’s tonight been so far?” Alek asked, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. 

“It’s been good. I’m enjoying some nice booze--” he tipped his glass in his direction-- “got to dance with Ven, and I’m just having a good time. You?” 

“Much the same. It’s been a while since I’ve indulged in some good alcohol and I got to dance with Eric, which is always a plus.” He chuckled as he sipped from his glass. “By the way, can I ask you a question?” 

Giving him an okay, he drank some champagne as he heard him ask, “Do you love Ven?” 

His heart seized up and he choked on his drink. He quickly swallowed it before coughing, trying to steady his erratic breathing. Alek, like the asshole he sometimes was, just stood there while waiting for him to answer. His straightforwardness could either be a blessing or a curse. 

Clearing his throat, he replied in a hoarse voice, “W-what makes you say that?” 

“Well, judging from that reaction, that tells me a lot,” he said, taking a swig from his drink. 

“...All right, fine.” There was no use in lying to him. He’d probably pick it apart if he did but that was besides the point. “I’m in love with Ven.” 

“I figured as much. You’re not exactly being subtle but you’re lucky she sucks at subtlety. You gonna tell her?” 

“No and I don’t plan on it.” 

“Oh? Why not?” 

“I know for a fact she doesn’t feel that way towards me so there’s no point in trying.” 

“You never know, she might return your feelings and she’s just waiting for you to make the first move.” 

He ran a hand over his face and sighed. How could he explain to him that he was absolutely, positively sure she would never love him? Was it time to tell him? No, he didn’t feel comfortable venting his issues out, least of all here. Still, he needed to give a reason as to why it wouldn’t happen so… 

“Listen, I don’t know how much Eric’s told you about me but I’m not as…secure in myself as I pretend to be. I’m not good for her. She deserves someone who loves her, cherishes her, and can make her as happy as she deserves to be and, as much as I want to be, I’m not that person.” 

“So you’d be fine with her being with someone else?” 

“Honestly? Of course not but what I want and how I feel doesn’t matter. If she finds someone that loves her and makes her happy, then I’d support them and their relationship. Her happiness is all that matters to me.” 

Surprise flickered across his face before he let out a laugh and thoughtful smile. “You’re a better man than me in that regard, Ferreth. I don’t think I can be as selfless.” 

“How so?” he asked, wondering about the meaning behind those words. 

“Let’s just say--” he looked down with a wistful expression on his face-- “being selfless ain’t all it’s cracked up to be. It’s okay to be a little selfish and your wants and feelings do matter.” 

“Well, I want Ven to be happy and someone can give her the happiness I can’t.” 

“I won’t force you to make any decisions but I do want you to take what I said into consideration. I was like you when I was younger and believing that what I wanted didn’t matter almost destroyed my life. I’m saying this as your friend, don’t make the same mistakes I did.” 

He was naturally curious over what he meant but he chose to keep quiet. Alek was entitled to his secrets, much like how he was to his. Still, he wanted to know what mistakes he was alluding to. They were only a couple or so years apart; what could he have done to almost ruin his life? 

What was he trying to tell him, anyway? Confess to her just in case she did feel the same way towards him? Perhaps he was slow to the uptake or misinterpreting his words but he couldn’t understand it. Whatever the case may be, he knew it was coming out of a place of care and he appreciated the sentiment. It just couldn’t be applied to a situation such as this. 

It was then the second dance had ended. The dance floor had been cleared of its participants as he saw Ven and Eric making their way over to him. He put on a smile to welcome them back, letting his mind take a break for now. He’d think more on what Alek said when he wasn’t preoccupied with tonight. 

“Alek, I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Eric said with a surprised expression. 

“Well, I figured since you were busy with her--” he glanced over in her direction before looking back-- “I’d keep this lonely dragon company.” 

Glaring at him in annoyance, he retorted with, “I wasn’t lonely, I was just minding my business when you showed up. Wouldn’t that make you the lonely one?” 

“So says the man who wouldn’t stop staring at Ven the whole time we were talking.” 

“Like you weren’t doing the same thing to Eric.” 

“All right, that’s enough, you two,” Eric declared, attempting to diffuse the argument. “Moving on, there’ll be a break before the third dance so now’s the time to take a breather, get some drinks, and all that jazz, all right?” 

“It’s time we’d be getting back, anyway.” Alek turned toward him and Ven while holding an arm out for Eric. “You two have fun and Ferreth? Don’t forget what we talked about.” 

The couple walked off, leaving him and Ven by themselves. He and Alek may be good friends but god, did he know how to get on his nerves sometimes. At least Ven didn’t seem to have heard the part about him being lonely. She did, however, have worry written across her face and he had an idea as to why. 

“No, we were not fighting, we were just having one of our usual clashes,” he said before she could ask the question she always did. 

“I-I knew that!” she replied, clearly lying. She was such a bad liar, it was almost funny. 

“Just letting you know in case you didn’t.” He decided to play along with it, if only because he knew she’d double down on it if he called her out. 

That honestly should’ve been a red flag for him the first time it happened. Having little disagreements with friends was something he was used to. He and Bris would have them all the time and it never hurt their friendship any. The fact she’d always question if he and Alek were fighting whenever it’d occur really made him wonder what her life was like before coming to Aurora Zenith. He already figured it wasn’t pleasant but now he was thinking it was darker than he wanted it to be. 

“So what were you and him talking about?” she asked, breaking him out of his trance. 

“Oh, uh, a bunch of meaningless crap,” he lied. Obviously, he wasn’t going to tell her the truth. “Nothing that concerns you.” 

“Is that it? Huh, seems weird he’d tell you not to forget about it.” 

“He wants me to remember a lot of things that I end up not remembering so…” 

“Maybe you should start doing a better job at remembering things.” 

“I will once he starts making the things I’m supposed to remember not boring.” 

She let out something like a snort, covering her mouth with a hand. She could be so cute sometimes without even knowing it. He didn’t like lying to her but it was only a white lie, a lie that ultimately wasn’t important. Unless Alek, for some reason, told her of their conversation, she wouldn’t find out. 

Much of the third break was spent making small talk once more. It was starting to get late in the night, as evident by the approaching moon in the skylight. He could feel the beginning stages of tiredness setting in but he was nowhere near ready to turn in. He planned on sticking around till the end and that’s what he was going to do, exhaustion be damned. 

Without warning, Iris snuck up behind Ven and hugged her, a big grin present on her face. She gasped in shock before realizing who it was, her body relaxing considerably from the tense state she went in. It wasn’t surprising to see Iris being so affectionate towards her. She was like that with every woman that crossed her line of sight and Ven was no exception. 

“Hey, Ven, did you miss me?” she asked, resting her chin on her shoulder and her eyes on her expectantly. 

“Um, no, not really,” she replied, her mouth forming an awkward smile. She probably didn’t mean for it to come out that harsh. 

Gasping loudly, Iris pulled away and said rather dramatically, “Ven, how could you?! I thought you couldn’t wait to see me again and it turns out you forgot about me! Oh, I’m so pained… I don’t know if my heart can take this.” 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She hugged the other woman tight. “I was just having so much fun with Ferret and Eric that I didn’t think you’d be upset! I’m sorry…” 

“Iris, I think you took the joke a little too far.” He knew she was just playing around but Ven wasn’t the kind of person to laugh this off. 

“Joke?” 

“It was a joke, sweetheart,” she assured, petting her head. “Believe me, it takes a lot more than that to break this maiden’s heart.” 

It was about then Eric announced the third round would be starting shortly. Ven pulled away with a huff and crossed her arms, pouting. He made it a mental note to never joke like that around her in the future. Even if she didn’t take it seriously, he doubted he could handle her adorable sulking. 

Once it was over, Iris took hold of Ven’s hand and said, “Well, better get down there before all the good spots are taken!” 

“Hold up, Iris--” he cut her off from going any further-- “I was going to dance with her this round.” 

“Listen here, dragon boy, you already got to dance with her earlier so I should get to have her this round,” she replied, glaring daggers at him. 

Letting out a sigh, Ven interjected with, “Let Iris dance with me for this and I promise I’ll dance with you for the last round, okay?” 

Before he could give an answer, she was dragged away by Iris. Well, there went his plans for this round and he didn’t even have drinks to help himself to. He leaned back on the wall closest to him as a jovial and festive tune began to play. At least this gave him some more time to think. 

Was Alek right in that everyone could tell how he felt towards Ven? If so, then he’s been slipping in his acting for the past month. If everyone knew, then she’d eventually figure it out, too, right? Then again, she hasn’t been able to see it yet so he might have some time left to better craft his mask. He wasn’t so much afraid of everyone knowing as he was of someone telling her. Still, a month’s passed and she doesn’t seem to know anything so maybe it was okay? Time would only tell. 

The more he watched Ven and Iris together, the more he wondered if they’d be good for each other. It wasn’t like Iris was hiding her crush on Ven any. If anything, the only thing holding her back would be Ven not having those feelings for her. That was as far as he knew, though. They might become something more in the future and if and/or when it happened, he’d support them. 

Now thinking about it, did Iris know, too? Was that why she left him and Ven alone when he first arrived? It did seem kinda weird she’d leave so soon after… It could be that or just a coincidence, something he’ll probably never know. All these thoughts running through his mind were starting to hurt his head. 

He didn’t even realize the third dance had ended until he heard Ven calling out his name. She and Iris parted ways after they were done dancing and she found him spacing out when she came back. A quick apology and assurance he was okay managed to calm her for the time being. That was probably enough thinking for tonight. 

Covering her mouth to yawn, she said somewhat drowsily, “I’m getting tired.” 

“You gonna be okay for the rest of the ball?” he asked, feeling the urge to yawn himself. 

“Mm-hmm, I’ll be okay,” she replied. “I think I just need some fresh air.” 

“Mind if I join you? I’m not used to being inside this long.” 

“I already thought you would.” 

Past the closest set of double doors, they stepped out onto the veranda. The air was chilly yet refreshing as it washed over the two of them. Stars decorated the black sky above, leaving the full moon to serve as the only beacon of light in the dark. She ran over to the railing to get a better look of the view. It was a beautiful sight to behold, much like the woman admiring it. 

“Ah, this feels nice,” she said, her face held high as she let the cool breeze blow on her. “It’s almost like I’m in Brinegarde again.” 

“Yeah, winter doesn’t seem nearly as harsh here as it is in Thornewind,” he replied, joining her next to the railing. “I take it tonight’s been good so far?” 

“It’s been great! I’ve gotten to dance, drink, and just have the most fun I think I’ve had in ever.” 

“See? I told you you’d have fun coming here tonight.” 

“You’re right, if you hadn’t talked me into going, I would’ve missed out on the best night of my life so…thank you, Ferret.” 

“Ah, no need to thank me. Everyone deserves to have a night out every now and then.” 

“Hmm…” She bowed her head and held her hands together. “I do deserve this, right?” 

“Ven, look at me.” He placed his hands on her shoulders once she turned to face him. “Yes, you do. You deserve a lot of things. This night is one of those things.” 

She let out a dejected laugh. “It’s just hard for me to believe I do when I’ve been told for most of my life to be grateful that I’m even alive. It feels wrong to ask for anything more.” 

“It’s not.” He squeezed her shoulders. “It’s okay to be grateful for life and believe you deserve more. You deserve this night, along with many more nights and days and whatever else you want. It’s not wrong to have fun.” 

Her eyes stared into his before she pulled his hands off and said, “Well, if you say that, then I’ll need to try harder to believe that. I do deserve this…” 

She turned back to the railing, repeating those words like a mantra. She deserved more than what he said to her. She deserved to be happy, to be loved and cherished, and to have everything she ever asks for. Screw those people who told her she should be thankful she wasn’t dead. She should be enjoying life to the fullest, surrounded by those that love and care about her, no matter her race. 

God, he loved everything about her. He loved her kindness and her strength and her bravery and her devotion and everything that made up her. He couldn’t believe how he met such a wonderful and amazing person in his life and how glad he is to have her in his life and love her like he does. He was in love with Venlithea Virthana and he would never love anyone else like her. He loves her. 

“I love you.” The words fell past his lips before he even realized it. 

Her body stiffening, she whirled around and asked in astonishment, “What…did you say?” 

“What did I say?” he answered with a question of his own, dread beginning to fill his being. 

“You said you…loved…me,” she replied slowly, a scarlet blush tinting her cheeks. 

…Fucking fuck. He said what to her?! Why the fuck would he say that to her?! That was meant to be kept hidden from her! How did he not realize he said that to her?! That’s why he had to be careful with what he said around her for the past month! It was so this situation didn’t happen! God, he was a fucking idiot… 

“Did you…” her voice snapped him out of his self-berating, her eyes full of an inquisitive want, “mean what you said?” 

He sighed, feeling unable to lie to her anymore. This was too big, too heavy, to lie about. “…Yes, I did. I love you.” 

Even with the cover of night, he saw her face light up in a crimson shade. He could’ve swore he heard her mutter under her breath, “That’s the first time anyone’s ever said that to me.” 

He felt conflicted on how to take that. He was happy to be in such a special position, to be _that_ person for her. Sad because she was just barely an adult and this was the first time she’s ever had that said to her. Angry because of all the people she needed to hear that from, to know that she was lovable, it was **him**. It was a whole mix of emotions he couldn’t settle long on. 

“How long…have you known?” she asked, her hands subtly shaking. 

“I wish I knew,” he replied, letting out a nervous laugh. “I mean, I realized it a month ago but I don’t know when I---” 

“Wait, a month ago? You mean…you realized it the night we walked together?” 

“...Yeah.” May as well tell her the truth if she asked. “That’s when it happened.” 

“That’s why you were acting so weird! I knew something happened because your eyes changed and you had lied to me and---” 

“Wait, my eyes changed?” he interrupted, trying to remember if he felt them shift that night. 

“Yeah, they did. One second, they were normal and the next, they became dragon-ish. That’s why I asked you what was wrong.” 

He instinctively covered an eye with his hand. Guess he couldn’t even lie perfectly without something fucking up. Was his self-loathing that severe to make him not feel his eyes change? 

“I-I don’t know what to say,” she said worriedly. He could hear her breathing become more and more shaky. 

“Just be honest,” he replied, encouraging her to speak her mind. “I won’t get mad at you for whatever you say.” 

Fear and guilt stayed in her eyes as she confessed, “I…don’t feel the same way and I feel bad that I don’t and---” 

“Ven.” He took hold of her still shaking hands. “You are **not** the bad guy here, all right? They’re **your** feelings and if you don’t feel the same way towards me, that’s fine! Your feelings matter. I’m not gonna be one of those people who’ll guilt trip you because they can’t handle rejection and make **you** feel bad for **my** feelings. That’s not how this sort of thing works.” 

“But won’t you be upset? I don’t wanna see you sad because I don’t feel that way towards you.” 

“I’ll get over it! Rejection’s just another part of life and it’s a part I’m well-versed in! If it makes you feel any better, I already knew you didn’t reciprocate my feelings and I’m okay. Now tell me how you really feel and don’t get guilty over it.” 

She took a deep breath and, looking him dead in the eye, proclaimed, “I’m sorry, I don’t feel the same way for you.” 

“See? Totally fine.” He let go of her hands and stepped back. “I’m okay.” 

Rejection still carried a sting but he prepared himself for it. He was right in not expecting her to return his feelings. She had a lot going on in her life and she didn’t need an entirely new situation to traverse through to add to the list. Now there was the matter of where they’d go from here… 

“But!” she exclaimed, taking a step forward. “I’d…still like to be friends, if that’s okay?” 

That answered that question. “Yeah, that’s fine! That’s completely and totally fine!” 

“O-okay!” She laughed for the first time since his accidental confession and it sounded oh so lovely. 

Before he could get a word out, she gave him a hug. She nuzzled into his stomach, her hands grabbing onto the front of his shirt in a tight grip. He furiously blushed at the sudden hug as she spoke into the cool night air: 

“To tell you the truth, I’ve never been loved before. It feels…good.” 

Now he felt even more conflicted. To be the first person to love someone was a very unique and special position to be in. This was something not to be taken lightly, which he was realizing as the full weight of it began to sink in. Why was it him? Did it have to be him? Was he deserving of this? No, he wasn’t. Nothing in the world could ever make him worthy of this. He should know better. 

But there was no denying the happiness she was feeling. None of his thoughts on the situation mattered because they ultimately meant nothing. He made her feel loved and she was happy. It couldn’t be bad, right? 

In the end, he returned the hug, albeit with some hesitance, and whispered, “You deserve to be loved and I’m glad you feel it.” 

They stayed like that for some time before pulling away. She had an expression of quiet joy on her face, which warmed his heart. It was eyeopening to realize just how many people take the sensation of being loved for granted and not ever know it. For others like her, did they think they were incapable of being loved? If so, then it must truly be an incredible experience to feel that for the first time. To know that someone loves them, no matter what, regardless of what they do, has to be so meaningful and touching to those who’ve never felt loved. 

He couldn’t possibly know what she was feeling exactly but he figured it was something like that. He felt a slight tinge of happiness at knowing **he** did that. A man who believed he wasn’t worth much of anything made her feel loved. That had to count for something, right? 

Eventually, they came back inside just in time to hear the announcement for the final round ready to commence. Was it really just in the span of the break the confession and aftermath of it happened? It was shocking how quick tonight seemed to be passing, despite him knowing it’s been several hours since he arrived. On that note, he couldn’t wait for it to be over soon. It had been a long, long night and he wanted nothing more than to go home and pass out. 

Stifling a yawn, she said, “Wow, I can’t believe tonight’s almost over. Are we joining them or…?” 

“Well, I do believe you promised me a dance,” he replied, presenting his hand to her with a smile. 

“That I did.” She placed her hand in his, a teasing look in her eyes. “Shall we?” 

He led her down to the center of the room one last time. There were less people here than at the beginning of the night, leaving them more room to dance. It was then he noticed how the other couples were standing. They were very close, their arms around each other in an embrace and faces brought together to be almost touching. He realized what they were in for. 

“Ven, I think we got more than we bargained for…” This was bound to be a problem sooner or later. It just so happened to be now. 

“Oh dear, um… How are we…?” she trailed off, looking up and down at what was clearly the issue between them. 

They had a pretty significant difference in height, which was now biting them in the ass. She barely came up to his chest normally so her going on her tiptoes was not going to work. That only left one option to try. 

“Ven, you wanna keep your promise, right?” he asked, checking to see if anyone was watching them. 

“Yes but I don’t know how when we have this,” she replied, gesturing at the space between them. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Y-yes but what does that have to---” 

She weighed next to nothing, a fact he realized while picking her up. She grabbed onto his shoulders with a squeak as he carried her with an arm underneath and his other around her waist. He could see the moment she understood what just happened and her face turned into a brilliant shade of red. He had to resist the urge to laugh at the sheer adorableness of it. 

“Now you won’t have to break your promise!” he said with a joking grin. 

“I swear, y-you’re too sweet sometimes, you c-cute dragon,” she stammered out, squeezing her eyes shut as she bumped their foreheads together. 

Slow, tender music began playing but he could barely get his head straight. He was very aware of how close they were and he had to bite his lips back to keep them from accidentally brushing hers. Whatever you do, don’t kiss her, he yelled in his head while trying to give off the impression they were dancing. He’d very much like to kiss her but that would be crossing the line. He needed to get his mind off wanting to do that and on to something else. 

He never planned on confessing to her but it felt…freeing to not have such a big secret to hold on to anymore. Never again would he have to worry over saying something wrong or needing to hide how he truly felt about her. She knew of his feelings for her now and she was perfectly fine with them. She still wanted to be friends with him. Leave it to her to always blindside him with something unexpected. 

Tonight was shaping up to be a night of revelations. Everyone probably knew the deal between him and Ven, he confessed to her like an absolute dumbass, and he wasted an entire month freaking out over nothing. He may as well become an open book at this point because he couldn’t keep secrets for shit. 

Did he regret tonight, though? Did he regret coming here, making a fool out of himself and realizing how much of an idiot he’s been? No, he didn’t. He wouldn’t change a damn thing. 

They continued “dancing”, or whatever the hell he was doing. She seemed to have relaxed some, her face buried in the crook of his neck. He considered it a good thing he couldn’t see her eyes from the way she was nestled into him. He wasn’t sure if he could handle her shimmering gaze. 

He didn’t want tonight to end, despite his contradicting statement from earlier. He wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted time to stop, tomorrow to never come, if it meant they could stay like this a little longer. It may be a futile wish but it didn’t mean he couldn’t try. 

The music had drawn to a close, leaving his wish unfulfilled. It was foolish to believe his selfish desire would be granted. Yet, if it was, he wouldn’t have seen the small fond smile she gave him as thanks for dancing with her. He already missed the feeling of holding her in his arms as he let her down to walk. This was all they would be and he would be okay with it. 

Everyone fell silent as they heard a clearing of the throat and looked to where the source was. Eric stood on the raised platform, announcing to the room, “With that, the last dance has concluded. Before I end this year’s Solstice Ball, I have some parting words to share so I must ask you all to listen. 

“As I’ve said in the beginning, this was my first time hosting an event such as this and I’d like to believe I’ve done my best in being an entertaining host. I hope everyone who came here tonight had fun and to those who left before now, I’d like to extend my thanks for coming and staying as long as you did. Tonight was an amazing night, which makes me hopeful for next year’s ball. 

“Thank you to everyone who came here tonight and may winter bless us all,” he ended, the audience clapping as he stepped down to approach a group of people. It was nothing short of astounding how he could go from being socially awkward to a fault to being eloquent and not having any pauses or stutters in his words. It almost made him wonder if he had practice in public speaking. 

Yet there seemed to be something off with him. He looked a little red in the face and he was drumming his fingers on his thighs impatiently. The casual flirting he did with him back in Thornewind made him no stranger to a flustered Eric. He had an idea as to why he was like that but ultimately decided to leave it up in the air. What Eric and Alek did in their relationship was their business and he wanted to keep it that way. 

“You know, as much fun as I had, I’m glad it’s over,” Ven said, stretching her arms and back out. “I’m getting really tired.” 

“Want me to walk you home?” he asked. 

“Sure, if you want to,” she replied, latching on to his arm as they headed towards the entrance. 

After a quick stop to the coat check, they were off. It wasn’t till she put it on he realized she hadn’t been wearing a jacket the whole time they were together. It was a long-sleeved crop jacket made of white lace that didn’t seem to shield her very well from the cold. She must’ve been freezing but she showed no sign of even being slightly chilled if she was. 

It had gotten to be pretty late in the night. The stars appeared to have a dimmer twinkle to them and the moon went from a pale white to a dull orange. There were people milling about as they passed, no doubt wanting to enjoy the little time they had left before returning back to their regular, everyday lives tomorrow. It was then he saw Ven stumbling as if she were about ready to fall. 

Rushing over to her, he asked as calm as he could, “Are you okay?” 

“I’m all right, it’s just--” she bent over slightly to rub her hands over one of her knees-- “my legs are really sore. I’ve been standing and dancing all night and I barely got a break so…” 

“You want me to carry you home?” He didn’t expect her to say yes. She was too stubborn to accept any help. 

Instead, she replied with, “I’d very much appreciate that.” 

She must’ve been more tired than he thought. Nevertheless, he swept an arm under her legs and picked her up. He didn’t think he’d be holding her again this quickly after their last dance just moments ago. Feeling her arms wrap around his neck, he realized what this looked like. 

“You know, I think this might be the first time I get to treat you like a princess tonight,” he teased, hoping she’d get flustered. 

“Hmm…” There was a thoughtful pause before she continued, in as innocent a tone as she could muster, “so if I’m the princess, would that make you my knight in shining armor?” 

With his plan foiled and heat filling his cheeks, he averted his gaze as he replied with, “Let’s just get you home, huh?” 

He pretended to almost drop her so he could get back at her. She just laughed at his attempt to take revenge as he began walking. It annoyed him somewhat when she’d turn his teasing around on him. It’s supposed to be her getting all blushy and having words come out in stutters, not him! At least she was cute while doing it… 

The trip to her house was quiet, for the most part. There were very few people that came down the path leading there, which made him wonder. Did she have some, if any, neighbors living close by? Considering the kind of person she was and taking her race into account, she was probably rather isolated. He glanced down and saw her starting to get a little too comfortable. 

“I think you’re falling asleep, Ven,” he said, gently shaking her awake. 

“Mm, it’s not my fault you’re so warm and comfy, she mumbled, nuzzling further into his chest. 

“Well, you’ll be home soon so you can wait to sleep.” 

“I’ll wake up when we get there,” she muttered, flashing him a small tired smile. 

A moment later, they arrived at their destination. Her house was unique in that it was carved into one of the huge trees that circled Aurora Zenith from the southeast. A simple wooden door and two windows were built into the trunk, the glass on all of them fogged up. There was a spot not far from the tree that had the makings of a small garden, complete with heavy bags, a shovel, and a little fence. He could ask more about what she planned to garden once they got together again. 

He shook her again to let her know they were here. She opened her eyes and whined in protest, which he found to be utterly adorable. After setting her down, he bid her goodnight and turned around to begin walking. He was about ready to make the journey on home when--- 

“Wait!” she called out, stopping him in his tracks. 

Wondering why she wanted him to stop, he turned to face her and asked, “What’s wrong?” 

“Could you…” She took a deep breath, clearing her throat to speak. “bend down a little? Just to where I can see your face.” 

“Oookay…” He did as she asked him to, his heart picking up pace. “Is there something on my---” 

She cupped his cheek and he felt it. A pair of warm lips caressing his cheek for just the briefest of seconds before backing off. He didn’t imagine that, right? Those were hers? Did she…? 

“That was for showing me a great time tonight and this--” she kissed his other cheek-- “is so I won’t feel so guilty.” 

All coherent thought just went out the window. She kissed him but it wasn’t a kiss, it was a peck on the cheek. That’s all it was. There’s no deeper meaning behind it or some underlying feelings he couldn’t understand. It was just a kiss on the cheek. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet, no matter how many times he told himself that, his heart wouldn’t stop racing as he stood up straight. 

“I, you, we, um, that was,” he babbled, feeling his brain short-circuiting as he tried to form a lucid sentence. 

Letting out a giggle, she opened the door, stepped inside, and said, “Goodnight, Ferret.” 

He shut up as soon as she closed the door. He brushed his fingers against the spot she kissed his cheek on, his mind slowly but surely coming back to him. Then a few short laughs fell out of his mouth. 

At that point, he knew they’d be okay. He knew then his feelings for her wouldn’t ruin the friendship they had. Things wouldn’t become awkward between them and their relationship would only grow stronger from this. She may not love him but she loved him all the same. 

He loved her, cherished her, and could do it from a distance. At least he could still support her as a friend. That made tonight worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a long one.
> 
> This took me over a month to write because, despite the fact I've imagined the love confession scene since the very beginning of this series, before it even got its name, I had to write the plot around it and that took a while. Between IRL shit happening and me running on fumes while writing some of this, I think it's easy to see why this took me over a month to write.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/multisfabulis) for updates concerning upcoming projects and OC fluff!


End file.
